


leaning on you

by silkspectre



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, i just want them to have a happy ending, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectre/pseuds/silkspectre
Summary: V and Johnny take a day off.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	leaning on you

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song ‘Leaning on You’ by Haim. I was gonna put lyrics but tbh the whole song deserves a listen because it is very sweet.

Johnny woke up with a weight on his chest, looking down and seeing Nibbles staring right back with his alien-cat hybrid face. Forehead wrinkled, and purring softly. He shut his eyes again, organic hand finding the warm furless skin and gently stroking. The purring intensified and he laughed, feeling V stir next to him.

Her warm arm slid over his bare stomach, murmuring something his half-awake brain couldn’t decipher. Nibbles moved to sniff her arm, moving off the bed and starting to yowl by his food bowl. Johnny sighed, pulling V closer for a moment, feeling her hold him tighter. ‘’Feed the cat.’’ She looked up at him, smiling widely.

‘’You want me to move now?’’ He squeezed her.

‘’Just feed ‘im. I’ll go make breakfast.’’ V slowly wriggled out of his grasp, rolling out of bed and stretching. Johnny watched her get dressed, admiring the way the morning sun hit her body before she pulled on panties and a t-shirt. He flopped onto his back, rising up and getting dressed. Same old outfit, and as he glanced in the bathroom mirror he saw his same old face staring back.

Nibbles wove in and out of his legs, and Johnny picked him up. The purring started again, continuing even after he put him down and shovelled food into his bowl.

V’s kitchen had never seen a lot of action before Johnny. They mostly ate dinner at the various restaurants surrounding them. But breakfast was always spent in that tiny kitchen alcove, usually toast or cereal. Today there was an egg with a broken yolk waiting for him, ketchup haphazardly forming a smiley face. V looked proud of her creation, setting it down in front of him on their cheap scratched table.

‘’Bon appetit.’’ She sat opposite, using the ketchup to draw a heart on her own egg.

‘’So…day off. Feels weird.’’ Johnny spoke after finishing his food, pushing the plate away.

‘’Well I figure we’ve earned it. Taken every damn job Rogue’s thrown at us. Think she was aiming to fuck with you more than me.’’ V resting a chin on her hand, thinking back to how awkward it had been at first. Their whole way of working had been based on being able to share one mind. They had to learn how to work together with minimal sound and also with emphasis on covering each other.

‘’What? I grow a third eye?’’ Johnny’s voice drew her out of her thoughts, blinking.

‘’Just thinking about our first jobs after we…y’know…split up.’’ V smiled.

‘’That one time we fucked in the back of the Porsche after hitting Maelstrom was preem.’’ Johnny smirked, standing and putting their plates in the sink.

‘’And now we’re stuck at home. And you’re washing dishes.’’ V moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

‘’Can’t be riskin’ our lives all the time.’’ He started drying the plates off.

‘’Not afraid of becoming too domesticated?’’ She rested her cheek against his back.

‘’It was weird at first. Kind of gets tirin’ – seein’ dirty dishes and shit. Better to just get it done.’’ Johnny moved from the sink, turning around so he was facing V.

‘’Maybe we should take the Porsche out for a drive. Go see Panam. See what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into.’’ She smiled softly, remembering that night in the Porsche. How Johnny had hit his head on the door in his excitement. How she’d felt like a teen again doing something she knew was bad.

‘’Sounds like a plan.’’ Johnny looked her up and down. ‘’Maybe you need some pants, though.’’

‘’Hmm…good idea.’’

The arid desert air was a great comfort to V. She’d grown up out there, the sprawling golden land. Sometimes she still dreamt of that hot sun beating down on her, of sinking down into burning sand. She shook the thought away, looking over at Johnny as he drove. Always looking like he was so laid back.

Panam was waiting for them, waving and rushing over to hug V. Johnny was surprised that they hadn’t picked up and moved out there with the Nomads. Nibbles probably wouldn’t fare well out there. Johnny watched them talk, sitting at a picnic bench in the shade. Times like that when he was a happy observer just reminded him of his time in V’s head. Maybe it had made him a better listener. Maybe it had just made him appreciate watching V be happy after all of the turmoil.

A few kids rushed past, got him thinking about the memories he had seen from V as well. A harsh life, but when she had felt loved it had seemed worth it. He supposed that was why she had helped Panam out all of those times. You never forget that kind of love, that bond.  
  


‘’Ready to go?’’ V caught him off guard, offering a hand to help him up.

‘’I’m not that old yet.’’ He accepted the hand anyway, and she laughed. Panam waved them both off, the late afternoon ushering in a cooler breeze. V rested her head against his shoulder as he drove, watching the other cars distort in the distance. Heat was still there, just not as harsh.

‘’I always wonder if you’re gonna ask me to become a nomad. Been preparin’ for it a while now.’’ He spoke.

‘’I like our shitty apartment. I like having Misty and Judy around. Vik, too. Mama Welles is the closest thing that I have to a mom.’’ All those faces of the people who had gotten her through the worst times of her life. And Jackie, who should have still been there with them.

‘’I know how happy you were sometimes as a kid. Saw the memories.’’

‘’Nostalgia. I like the rain, Johnny. I like not having sandstorms upend camps. I love Panam but if I want to see her I can just drive out here. Work is steady, we have Nibbles to think about.’’ V stopped, laughing loudly. ‘’Taking about that cat like he is our child.’’

‘’I hope our kids are prettier.’’ Johnny murmured.

‘’Don’t be so rude about Nibbles. He’s cute.’’ V didn’t realise what he’s said for a few more moments, raising her eyebrows. ‘’Our kids?’’

‘’Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.’’ Johnny glanced at her.

‘’A little bit.’’ V sounded cautious. She’d never really held a high hope that Johnny would want kids. He had never really mentioned it. She was happy with their life, but she did feel a little pang of want whenever she saw Johnny being especially sweet with Nibbles. Like a cat was any gauge of fatherhood.

‘’And? Any thoughts?’’

‘’Our lifestyle is a lil complicated when you bring kids into the equation.’’ V wondered out loud.

‘’We’ll work somethin’ out.’’ Johnny glanced at her again.

‘’Oh am I on the spot here?’’ V laughed again.

‘’We’re pullin’ over soon so we can fuck in the backseat.’’ Johnny was vaguely aware of some part of him that was terrified by why they were talking about. But another part was open and ready to go. He had experienced everything – life, death and everything in between with V. This was one of the last big things he realised he wanted once he had his body back.

‘’I’m interested.’’ V realised that she sounded like she was about to buy a new car or take in a new gig. ‘Interested’ indeed.

‘’Okay then.’’ Johnny reached over and squeezed her hand, pulling off onto a backroad and following it.

When they stopped and Johnny jogged around the car to open her door for her, V couldn’t stop the laugh that emerged. He picked her up, then promptly forgot that he hadn’t opened the backseat door yet. Letting her down, he moved to open the door, surprised by her wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him roughly. His back hit the side of the car, arms circling her waist as he deepened the kiss.

The exterior of the Porsche was still hot, but Johnny ignored it while V pressed herself closer to him. His hands wandered up under her shirt, fingers travelling up until he reached the cups of her bra. She pulled back before he could slip his hands under, fiddling with the button of her jeans.

‘’What? It was hard getting them off in the backseat last time.’’ She laughed, looking up and seeing him still pressed against the car and watching her.

‘’Good idea.’’ He did the same, throwing his pants into the front seat. V did the same, peeling off her shirt and tossing it as well. ‘’Think the bra can go, too.’’ Johnny moved behind her, pressing kisses from her shoulder up to to neck. His arms wrapped around her again, just holding her close. They could see the sun dipping low, bowing towards the desert landscape.

‘’I used to watch the sun go down like that every night. We’d all huddle together and just talk. So much talking, just what we wanted to be when we grew up. Where we wanted to go. It was nice.’’ V smiled softly, relaxing back into Johnny with a sigh.

‘’I remember seein’ that. Your family.’’ Johnny kissed her cheek.

‘’Now I have a new family. If you’d told me I would have this just a few years ago I would’ve called you a liar. Maybe had a fight about it. But now it’s real. It’s not in my head anymore.’’ She blinked back tears, giggling when she remembered that they were both in various stages of undress. Standing in the desert.

‘’Thinkin’ it’s getting too cold. Let’s go home. Car is too damn small to get the angles you like anyway.’’ He moved to shut the backseat door, opening V’s up for her before going to get in.

‘’I was gonna warn you not to hit your head.’’ V reached over to hold his hand as they drove back home. Just the radio played as they approached Night City’s towering, glittering behemoth. Clutching their clothes in their hands they raced up to the apartment, bursting in and starling Nibbles, who had been sleeping in their makeshift cushion bed.

‘’I asked Misty to feed him, so don’t listen if he starts screamin’ at ya.’’ Johnny dumped his clothes on the floor, lifting V again and dropping her on their bed, causing her to squeak. Nibbles watched wearily for a moment before returning to his bed.


End file.
